


#alittlepsa

by MamshieHelp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, Romance, Social Media, VictUuri, i need to get a life, viktuuri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamshieHelp/pseuds/MamshieHelp
Summary: "There’s no way, I get it. I’m not enough to catch his eye,”Yuuri sighs almost mockingly, feigning a look of dejection. However, Viktor’s hand comes up, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and lovingly stroking his skin with a thumb, as if nothing else in the world mattered.“I must’ve blackmailed him to like me, or maybe our relationship is for publicity. To be honest, I actually sold my soul to a witch in exchange for a love potion. I lured him in with a roofied vodka bottle attached to a string.”





	#alittlepsa

 

Yuuri knows that Viktor loves him.

 

 _God,_ his past self _never_ would have thought of that single sentence in his entire _life._ Yet here he is, thinking freely without the ugly claws of anxiety ripping him apart with doubt. It was a surprisingly monumental achievement, especially since he’d spent the first half of his and Phichit’s friendship doubting whether the Thai decided to hang out with him out of pure, unbridled sympathy.

 

 _“Yuuri, you can do backflips and more than half of the cheering squad is in love with you. Believe me; sympathy is not in my vocabulary.”_ Phichit says over a night of Mario Kart, and Yuuri doesn’t believe it at first until bubbly Samantha won’t stop batting his eyelashes at him in behalf of the entire bubbly cheerleading squad.

 

At the start of their relationship, he’s hit with tidal waves and tidal waves of doubt. Viktor was… well, _Viktor_. Big and strong and famous, shining and terrifyingly unattainable. The world bristled at that, yes, because Viktor _was_ supposed to be terrifyingly unattainable. It’s sort of like the _if I can’t have you, then no one can_ sort of way, completely infuriating, yes. It didn’t help with the fact that a plain blurry-eyed nobody managed to snag his heart in a drunken haze. The world was jealous, and while Yuuri reveled in the sweet, sweet hate, the words got to him sometimes.

 

Viktor helped him through it, of course. A big majority of their fans are supportive, sweet, or just generally don’t give a damn. Yet the small minorities are always the loudest, and Yuuri would sometimes see **NikiforovFanForever245** ’s comment on Viktor’s latest post (Yuuri leaning against a starlit balcony, it was surprisingly aesthetically pleasing) and their bitter minions following up on the hate.

 

“ _The only thing bigger than the sky are Yuuri Katsuki’s thighs. Gross._ ” Viktor reads disdainfully, resting his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. He scowls. “Darling, you shouldn’t read those.”

 

“It’s true though.” Yuuri says, scrolling down. The heart emojis couldn’t remove the small, insecure twist in his gut. He stares down at his thighs like a kicked puppy; fortunately, Viktor has a certain instinct when it comes to kicked puppies and he coos as he tightens his arms around his fiancée’s waist.

 

“Yuuri, delectable your thighs may be, they’re not that big.” Viktor moves to squeeze, lighting up in delight. “They’re so muscular yet they’re so soft! _Vkusno_!”

 

That was a light example. There were worse encounters; some leaving Yuuri wrecked and shuddering as a murderous glint in Viktor’s eyes start to flare. It was hot, to have Viktor protect him like that. Viktor knows about his bitten nails and stretch marks, knows about his shaking hands and wild eyes. He’s made it a point to grasp his cheeks and look at him straight in the eye, eyes wild and desperate, when Yuuri is shadowed by these thoughts and fears again.

 

“I am fucking in love with you, okay?” Viktor says, voice slightly shaking. Yuuri could only bite his lip. “I’ve been swirling into an endless abyss with no way out for _years_ now and _I am fucking in love with you_. Don’t let the ISU, the fans, or even the goddamn Starbucks barista down the street tell you otherwise.”

 

Viktor _loves_ him, words or no. There’s a certain way he kisses his knuckles or the way Viktor plays with his hair late at night, soft and intimate. Or it could be the opposite, loud and rough and boisterous as he lifts Yuuri up on the ice or the _world_ to see, he fears _nothing_. It could be the way he pampers the younger man, kissing his skin with endless worship, giving him massages and temple kisses and the words _I love you_ embedded into his skin, into his soul. And _god,_ had Yuuri loved him back with so much enthusiasm. His body shines with Viktor’s laugh, when he skates with a smile, when he lets Yuuri massage his gloriously broad shoulders. Or when Yuuri kisses his neck when he wakes up late at night, him smelling like fabricon and their mixed scents together. Viktor loves him, he loves Viktor, he’s neither stupid nor oblivious.

 

It takes some time to accept that fact, the gloriously _beautiful_ fact, yet he embraces it and never looks back.

 

Yuuri was growing, as a person and as Viktor’s favorite human to walk this earth. He knows his fiancée adored him as much as he adored him back and it made him float endlessly. Sometimes he can’t believe it, when he sees Viktor snuggled up to his chest in a blissful sleep, how blessed and lucky he was. He doesn’t deserve this man, he knows, yet he is _incredibly_ selfish and he plans on being so for the rest of his days with his Viktor.

 

Nonetheless, the minorities were _always_ the loudest.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor sighs, scowling at the screen. Yuuri raises an eyebrow at the Tumblr post gone wrong. The words **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV ISN’T ACTUALLY IN LOVE WITH YUURI KATSUKI AND HERE’S WHY** were shining and bold, followed by the infamous  Keep Reading link. Yuuri doesn’t need to tap on it to know that there’s a bulleted list of all his insecurities and flaws accompanied by embarrassing gifs and pics of the dark ages where he used to join Japanese variety shows.

 

Viktor pouts at Yuuri’s shiver. It wasn’t _like_ he was shook by the post, but he remembers wearing a flamingo patterned kimono with matching tacky _Kasa_. He was _young_ and _stupid_ , goddamn it. Viktor pries the phone from Yuuri’s hand and slides it on the nightstand.

 

“They’re stupid to even think that,” Viktor murmurs, sliding Yuuri to his lap. Yuuri immediately feels safe in his strong arms. “or blind. Maybe both.”

 

“It’s nothing, Vitya.” Yuuri says, tracing the collar of Viktor’s sweater. “Lots of people backlashed against the post.”

 

“Good.” Viktor huffs, his eyes soften as Yuuri nestled into his chest. The room was warm, or maybe it was the happy little tingles in his heart. Both. Both is good. “You know people say the same thing about you too.”

 

 _“Impossible_.” Because what was the point of comparing the sun to a small candle flame? Viktor raises an eyebrow, hints of a challenge in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

 

“Yuuri, there are three Tumblr posts dedicated to your monolids.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“One of them has over eighteen thousand notes.”

 

“That doesn’t compare to that one post about your abs.” Yuuri tsked. “Now _that’s_ iconic.”

 

Viktor sighs, knowing Yuuri can’t be bested with words and prolonged babbling, despite being affected by stupid war mongering teenagers on the internet. No. His Yuuri froze with actions, when Viktor snakes an arm around his waist or when he lets Yuuri dip him in the dance floor.

 

An idea snowballs in Viktor’s head when he thinks of Instagram and Yuuri’s sparse account. Yuuri didn’t post much, despite being Japan’s ace giving him quite a following. A tasteful photo here and there, in front of his University or by the Hasetsu beach. Viktor’s Instagram, however, has quite the audience. He wasn’t sure if he was hallucinating or did Jeffree Star add him a few weeks ago? Must be Viktor’s cheekbones, to be honest. Viktor’s seen a few meme pages repost his videos of Makkachin falling over on newly waxed floor boards however, he couldn’t blame them, Makkachin was a _blessing._

 

“Hey babe,” Yuuri hums a little at Viktor’s call; he was almost asleep on top of him, with his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck. It pained to wake him up.

 

“I got an idea.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Phichit receives a text. Multiple texts. From Christophe. He immediately started craving for a handful of Pascha.

 

**ass ass baby [10:40]**

So like

 

**ass ass baby [10:40]**

My boo is at work so I can’t suck his dick yet.

 

 

**ass ass baby [10:41]**

I have nothing better to do today.

 

**pischit  [10:41]**

the fuck

 

**ass ass baby [10:42]**

Check viktor’s insta

 

Which he does.

 

The moment v-nikiforov followed him back Phichit felt a rain of followers wash over him like an oriental tide. Viktor’s social media was a blessing to all. However, the most recent post was twenty minutes ago and Yuuri was on the thumbnail, with hooded, lazy eyes and his enviable fluff hair mussed, curled around his ears and flopping on his forehead. Which wasn’t new, because if Viktor didn’t post anything with Yuuri actually in it, some memory of Yuuri would still be in the post, like his glasses or his jacket, or Yuuri’s phone case.

 

He taps, turns out it’s a video.

 

Posted fifty four minutes ago, and it has nearly a hundred thousand views.

 

 **v-nikiforov** just a little psa. <3

_view all 937 comments_

 

It looks like Yuuri was lying on a bed, with high thread count sheets rumpled underneath him, holding the phone up to his face. The setting is dark and quiet, with shadows of nighttime making Yuuri’s skin look moon kissed (Phichit envied his clear complexion. Korean beauty gurus gasped in _awe_ ) with... hold the fuck up.

 

Phichit maximizes the volume, not minding if somebody started moaning obscenely because he was alone and his hamsters didn’t have the capacity to understand vulgarity. However, nobody was moaning, just... just the sound lips on skin.

 

Phichit was petrified that Viktor had posted a vid of someone sucking dick, but no. Yuuri would never agree to that. Sucking dick? Yeah possibly. But sucking dick on Instagram? Nah, Yuuri was the quiet, possessive type.

 

 _“So like, I’ve been getting the idea that Viktor’s not into me.”_ Yuuri croons into the camera, voice lazy and quiet, maybe a little raspy, like he just woke up. It’s unbelievably cute and hot at the same time, like you wanna cuddle him after making him come seven times. _“Lots of people told me that, apparently I couldn’t get the hint.”_

Phichit snickers when Yuuri finally pushes the golden buzzer, and he angles the camera _just a little bit_ to not be too noticeable. Lo and behold, there was Viktor sucking on Yuuri’s neck. He appeared to be shirtless, with his plump lips biting at the juncture of Yuuri’s collarbone, rumpling the oversized hoodie Yuuri seemed to be wearing. The Russian was sighing ever so softly between kisses and bites. They seemed to have fun before the whole video, because Yuuri’s pale neck was already dotted with purples and reds and blues.

 

Yuuri doesn’t seem to notice, doesn’t even look at Viktor, and looks around the room nonchalantly, like he wasn’t making a mess of Russia’s hero. _“Don’t worry, I’ve been noticing lately. It’s like he doesn’t even c-care about me.”_ Yuuri’s voice wavers when Viktor’s kisses became deeper, more passionate, with his brows furrowing as he bit Yuuri’s earlobe, as if what Yuuri had said _repulsed_ him.

 

 _“There’s no way, I get it. I’m not enough to catch his eye,”_ Yuuri sighs almost mockingly, feigning a look of dejection. However, Viktor’s hand comes up, cupping Yuuri’s cheek and lovingly stroking his skin with a thumb, as if nothing else in the world mattered. _“I must’ve blackmailed him to like me, or maybe our relationship is for publicity. To be honest, I actually sold my soul to a witch in exchange for a love potion. I lured him in with a roofied vodka bottle attached to a string.”_

 

Phichit was _cackling_. He’d always known his shy, sweet friend was the chaotic type, with the redbull and coffee hybrids and the pole dancing and skating at 3 am in the morning. People would go with them to the club unassuming and leave with sexual frustrations and a new crush.

 

Yuuri sighs again, finally looking down at Viktor, who was worshiping his jawline with kisses. Viktor’s eyes are glazed over, like he’s drunk with the taste of his husband. Yuuri pouts with pity in his eyes, like he’s seeing a wounded animal, while his other hand cards his fingers softly through Viktor’s disheveled hair, who was looking at him like he had the answer to everything.

 

_“Poor Vitya.”_

Viktor attacks his mouth, and they finally kiss. Yuuri melts immediately; eyelashes fluttered on his skin as he moans, closes his eyes and lets Viktor bite his lip. Viktor presses Yuuri closer, like the younger man would fade away into the night if he didn’t hold him right, if he didn’t protect him with all he had. They’re like two puzzle pieces slotted together, two perfectly fit mechanisms and cogs in a world full of distinction and complexity. The video ends, but not before Viktor snaps open his eyes, blue burning almost demon-like in the dark, and winks at the camera.

 

Phichit is at loss of breath.

 

He needs to get a boyfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**vitenka <333 [5:04]**

yuuri!!!!! (*´∀｀) (*´∀｀) (*´∀｀)

                                                          

**vitenka <333 [5:04]**

#alittlepsa is trending on twitter!!!!! ヾ(＠⌒▽⌒＠)ﾉ

 

**solnyshko ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ [5:06]**

Holy fuck.

 

**vitenka <333 [5:06]**

language!!!!

 

**solnyshko ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ [5:06]**

I’ve disgraced my ancestors.

 

**vitenka <333 [5:07]**

pretty sure ur ancestors would be v proud of u

 

**solnyshko ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ [5:07]**

WHY ARE PEOPLE MAKING THIS A BIG DEAL??? WE’RE NOT THE FIRST COUPLE TO MAKE OUT ON SOCIAL MEDIA

 

**vitenka <333 [5:08]**

YEAH b u t cmon we looked cute

 

**vitenka <333 [5:08]**

and I looked hot as hell

 

**vitenka <333 [5:09]**

and my yuuri!!! has displayed such nonchalant yet blinding eros!!! so proud!!1 so turned on!!!!

 

**solnyshko ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ [5:09]**

No.

 

**vitenka <333 [5:10]**

tell that to the new post abt ur monolids

 

 

 

                                                

**Author's Note:**

> okay but the only thing that bothers me in yoi is their social media popularity!!! insignificant celebrity siblings in my country get half a million of likes despite not 1.) being in the industry 2.) posting anything interesting!!! skating seems to be more popular in the show than in real life so skaters would be more prevalent especially our attractive, beautiful boys!!! viktor is one beautiful fuck who is literally considered as the hero of russia (in episode 10) so i don't fucking get why he only gets 20k insta likes in the show!!! GIVE THEM THE CLOUT THEY DESERVE YOU COWARDS!!!!!


End file.
